Trick of the Light (album)
}} [ Allmusic review] }} Trick of the Light is the second album by English band Modern Romance. It was released in 1983 on LP and Cassette tape by WEA. A Japanese reissue on CD was released, but is long out of print.Modern Romance, Discography, Trick of the Light, Discogs Website, accessed April 27, 2011. Track listing #''High Life'' – 3:28 (David Jaymes, John Du Prez) #''Don't Stop That Crazy Rhythm'' – 3:36 (D. Jaymes, Du Prez) #''Best Years of Our Lives'' Version – 3:45 (D. Jaymes, Geoff Deane) #''Good Feelings'' – 3:36 (D. Jaymes, Robbie Jaymes) #''Walking In The Rain'' – 4:41 (D. Jaymes, Michael John Mullins) #''Let's Go'' – 3:43 (D. Jaymes) #''Cherry Pink And Apple Blossom White'' Version – 3:44 (Louis Guglielmi, Mack David) #''After All This Time'' – 3:50 (D. Jaymes, Mullins, Paul Gendler, Andy Kyriacou) #''She's So Fine'' – 3:32 (D. Jaymes, Du Prez) #''Leave Me On My Own'' – 4:09 (D. Jaymes, Mullins) Chart Position *UK (1983) # 53Modern Romance, Discography, Trick of the Light, Discogs Website, accessed April 27, 2011. Personnel *Michael J. Mullins – vocals *Paul Gendler – guitar *David Jaymes – bass guitar *Robbie Jaymes – synthesizer *Andy Kyriacou – drums *John Du Prez – trumpet Singles *''Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White'' (1982) #15 *''Best Years of Our Lives (1982 song)'' (1982) #4 *''High Life (1983 song)'' (1983) #8 *''Don't Stop That Crazy Rhythm'' (1983) #14 *''Walking in the Rain (1983 song)'' (1983)'' (1983) #7 *''Good Feelings'' remix / Good Friday (1983 song) A-Side (1983) #96 History The Album is featured in the Taschen book 1000 Covers, which showcases the most interesting vinyl covers from the 1960s to the 1990s (their single, Don't Stop That Crazy Rhythm, shares a similar sleeve). It is the first Modern Romance (band) album to feature lead vocalist Michael J. Mullins, who replaced Geoff Deane in 1982. The Version of Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White (1983) features the voice of Mullins, whereas Deane provided vocals on the 7-inch vinyl (1982) version. Cherry Pink ... is known for the trumpet solo by band member and composer / conductor, John Du Prez. The track, Good Feelings, was released at Christmas (1983) as a double A-Side remixed along with Good Friday, the latter being taken from the hit compilation Christmas album, Party Tonight; both single and album featured identical covers. Trick of the Light contains no less than six hit singles, five of them top-twenty, three of these top-ten, making 1983 in music Modern Romance (band)'s watershed year. Two of the album tracks – Best Years of Our Lives (1982 song) and High Life (1983 song) – featured as part of the band's farewell single, Best Mix of Our Lives, which charted at #81 in 1985.Lee-Williams, Matt: Du Prez, John, Biography, Internet Movie Database, accessed April 26, 2011.Lee-Williams, Matt: Modern Romance, Biography, Internet Database, accessed April 26, 2011.Lee-Williams, Matt: Jaymes, David, Biography, Internet Movie Database, accessed April 26, 2011.Modern Romance, Discography, Trick of the Light, Discogs Website, accessed April 26, 2011. References See also *John Du Prez *Modern Romance (band) *Modern Romance (band) – IMDB – Internet Movie Database – https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2167905/J *John Du Prez – IMDB – https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006047/ *David Jaymes – IMDB – https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1659850/ *Paul Gendler – IMDB – https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0312678/ *Modern Romance (band) – Discogs Website – http://www.discogs.com/artist/Modern+Romance *Modern Romance (band) – Chart Stats Website – https://archive.is/20121206044751/http://www.chartstats.com/artistinfo.php?id=3491 Category:1983 albums Category:Modern Romance (band) albums Category:Albums produced by Tony Visconti Category:Warner Bros. Records albums